batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat and the Bat
The Cat andthe Bat is the twentieth episode of season one and introduces the villian Catwoman. Synopsis The episode begins at the office of Max Shreck, the CEO of Shreck's Department Store. Max then calls in his secretary and says "Patience, can you get me some coffee?" The secretary then says that her name is Selina Kyle and that he fired Patience Phillips last week. Selina then sets the coffee on Shreck's desk and walks away. Shreck is now working on opening a new power plant in Gotham City. Realizing that she forgot her pen in Shreck's office she goes back but stops at the door and listens in on Shreck's conversation with one of his investors. As it turns out Shreck's new power plant will steal power instead of supplying it. Selina then trips and falls into the office. Realizing that Selina has over heard him he grabs her and throws her out the window of his office. As Selina falls to the ground she dies. However, a cat walks up to Selina and she is revived. Selina then frantically runs home with the cat. Selina could not explain what happened but knew that she was dead. Selina then looked at the cats name tag and learned that her name is Isis. Selina then remembered a strange engery coming from the cat and looked up the name on the internet. Selina soon discovered that in ancient Egyptain mythology Isis was the goddess of life. Selina then begins to believe that the cat is really the goddess because it is the only explanation of how she came back from the dead. A few days later Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth are in the Batcave. Knowing that the police are against him now Bruce has developed a new computer program that is connected to every security system in Gotham that he calls the Batwave. A few days later Selina returns to Shreck's Department and confronts Max Shreck who is surprised to see her. Shreck reaches for his gun but Selina is quickly able to disarm him. Selina then throws Shreck out the window to his death as revenge. Selina Kyle then decides that with her new abilities she can steal all the things she was never able to afford before. A few nights later Bruce and Alfred are talking in Wayne Manor. Just then Bruce hears his phone ringing. As he looks at the screen he sees that the Batwave has activated. Bruce then heads to the Batcave and puts on his costume and drives away in the Batmobile. Meanwhile, Selina (now dressing in a cat costume calling herself Catwoman) communicates with her friend Holly Robinson by using an earpiece. Holly gives Catwoman information on the layout of the security system on the jewlrey store she is robbing. Just then Batman appears infront of her. Batman throws a Batarang at her but Catwoman knocks it away with her whip. Catwoman looks at Batman and says "hello handsom." The two begin to fight. Catwoman then slashes Batman with the claws on her glove. Catwoman then hears the police coming and retreats. Batman then swings away not wanting to get cought by the police. As Selina returns to her apartment she is greeted by Holly Robinson. Holly asks Selina if she got the diamonds to which Selina replies yes. Holly then asks what she thinks of Batman. Selina then says Batman is everything she wants in a man, tall, dark and handsome. Just then the doorbell rings and Holly opens the door. Several masked men come in and abduct Selina but not before she puts up a fight. The men then bring her to Lew Moxon. Moxon then says that he has been following "Catwoman" in the news paper and that she has become an exelent thief and that he wants to hire her for a job. A week later Bruce Wayne is part of a charity event that auctions off dates to raise money. As Bruce steps up on stage Vicki Vale begins to bid for him. However, Selina Kyle also bids for Bruce which and Selina and Vicki begin a bidding war with each other. Eventually, Selina is the winner which makes Vicki very jealous. A few nights later Selina and Bruce go on their date. Bruce finds Selina very attractive but continues to remind himself that he is with Vicki Vale. As their date ends Selina kisses Bruce but he pulls away and says that he is already seeing someone. Selina then slaps Bruce across the face and walks away. A few nights later Selina suits up in her Catwoman costume and Holly tells her that she will be giving her tech support and will pull up the buildings blue prints on her computer. A few minutes later Catwoman arrives at Wayne Enterprise. As she enters she sneaks past the guards and begins to head to the top floor. From her apartment Holly is guiding Catwoman through the building by using the blueprint on her computer. Just then while Bruce and Alfred are in the Batcave the Batwave goes off and alerts them to the break in. Bruce then suits up and drives to Wayne Enterprise in the Batmobile. Upon arrival he sees that the light in his office is turned on. Batman then grapples up and sees Catwoman at his desk. Catwoman then pulls out a flash drive from Bruce's computer. Catwoman looks at Batman and says "catch me if you can" and then runs away. As Batman follows the police arrive and surround Wayne Enterprise. Batman chases Catwoman over rooftops. She comes to a dead end and Batman confronts her. Catwoman then does a back flip over Batman and knocks him to the ground. She then looks at Batman and purrs. As the Dark Knight gets up they begin to fight. Catwoman slashes Batman with the claws on her gloves and hits him with her whip. At that moment the police arrive. Arnold Flass and Lieutenat Winston have the police surround the building. Winston then walks up to Flass and says "Moxon will have are hides if we let Batman escape again." Flass then replies "are job isn't to stop Batman just to distract him long enough for Catwoman to get away." At that moment Batman and Catwoman are still fighting. A few minitues later the police get to the top of the building. Flass, Winston and the other officers then begin to fire at Batman. However, Batman grabs Catwoman and he leaps over the side of the guilding and decends to the ground by using his grapple. When they reach the ground Batman pulls of Catwoman's mask revealing that she is really Selina Kyle. Catwoman then slashes Batman's face with her claws and she runs away with the flash drive. Sometime later Selina arrives back at her apartment and meets with Holly. Holly asks if she got what she needed and Selina replies yes. Later that night Catwoman goes to Moxon and gives him the flash drive and Moxon pays her. Meanwhile, Bruce discovers that Catwoman stole information on Wayne Enterprise's stocks. Alfred and Bruce begin to wonder what Catwoman would want with that. The next day Bruce goes to his office at Wayne Enterprise. As he enters he sees Lew Moxon sitting at his desk. Bruce gut angery and asks Lucius Fox what he's doing. Fox then looks at Bruce and says "I tried to call you this morning." Moxon then stands up and says "This morning I bought enough shares of your company, I own Wayne Enterprise now." In a post credit sceen you see Catwoman's cat, Isis, transform into a beautiful woman dressed in Egyptian clothing. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Isis *Investor *Masked men that abduct Catwoman Locations and Items *Gotham City *Skreck's Department Store *Stacy's Department Store *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batcave *Batwave *Batmobile *Jewlrey store *Batarang *Catwoman's whip *Batgrapple *Selina Kyle's apartment *Moxon's office *Auction *Wayne Enterprise Allusions to other versions of Batman *In this episode Max Shrek calls Selina Kyle, Patience Phillips. Patience Philips was Catwoman's real name in the movie Catwoman. *Max Shrek was a character that was created for the movie Batman Returns. *The Batwave that Bruce Wayne invents was originally from the television series The Batman. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes with allusions